ID Card
An ID card is a piece of paper or plastic that contains information used to identify the bearer. In Headquarters, these are carried by agents and can come in extremely handy if, say, a random body-swap occurs and you need to know who you're stuck in. They are issued by the Department of Personnel. Current Design As of 2015, agent IDs look like the one shown at right; other examples of this design may be viewed here. In addition to the textual information printed on the card, they also contain a bar code, a magnetic strip, a QR code, and a microchip. These are linked to the agent's personal file and/or credit account, and can be read by just about any card-reading technology known to man for the purposes of identification, purchasing, and/or access. This is quite helpful for HQ's bartenders, who have only to scan an agent's ID to know whether or not they are in fact considered of age for their species. Out-of-universe, the card was designed by Neshomeh with input from Huinesoron, Irish Samurai, and Iximaz, based on an earlier design by Laureril. How to Get One If you want an ID or two for your agents, Neshomeh will be happy to make them for you. Please send your request by e-mail (neshomeh dot soul at gmail dot com) and provide her with the following: ; Front * Agent Name * Species & Home Continuum * Response Center Number * A mugshot at least 100x130 * Age (if in doubt, use years of existence, even if this does not equate to their biological or mental age) * Height (in feet and inches) * Eye Color (or analogous identifying feature for non-humans) * Sex * Build * Hair Color (or analogous identifying feature for non-humans) * Department * Division (if applicable) * Head of Department (or Division if applicable) ; Back * Psych Eval number as generated here. Make sure to select 8 bytes, hexadecimal. * Blood Type (if non-human, X for Xenos) * Organ Donor (Yes/No) * Partner Name(s) * Lust Object(s) (3 max, canon characters only) * Special Status (if any), such as a special license, restriction, watch status, etc. * (Optional) Your choice of font for your agent's signature. I'll be happy to download and use anything from DaFont.com or 1001FreeFonts.com, if you want something custom. I recommend looking in the Script > Handwritten or Handwriting section, respectively. Make sure to keep everything as simple as possible, please. There's only so much room on the card! Also, making changes means redoing everything from scratch, so please be certain your information is correct the first time. Previous Designs The standard agent ID circa 2004-2005 was like Erin Mirestone's and Talia Nightsong's, shown in the gallery below. It was designed by Boarder Laureril. It is similar to the present design. Key differences include: * Older design and scanning capabilities * "Weight" instead of "Build" * A field for minis rather than lust objects * Lack of a field for special permissions or restrictions. SIELU also had its own ID card at some point, designed by Boarder Hellga. It featured a vertical design and fields for Elven Languages and Elven Culture test scores. The back of the card (or at least Agent Lambda's card) included a list of common poisons. PPC-ID-front.jpg|Erin ID front PPC-ID-back.jpg|Erin ID back Tal-ID-front.jpg|Talia ID front Tal-ID-back.jpg|Talia ID back Lambda Badge.jpg|SIELU ID front Category:PPC Category:Department of Personnel